She's just so stupid! (Reader Caliginous Jade)
by CaliginousCarapacian
Summary: Jade Harley is a nice girl who likes animals, Squiddles, robots and the color green. You, however, hate her guts. How long will it take for the black feelings to rise up? You find out something that tells you it won't be long...


"Ugh." You say to yourself as you walk along the sidewalk. You're currently on you way to Jade Harley's house. You would never even consider thinking about going to her house on any given day… but unfortunately. "Jegus, I don't even know what time it is." You left your cellphone there the last time she called you over to kill a spider. You were nearing her doorstep, when you realized that her door was slightly ajar.

That's good, you thought. No need to knock or use her stupid doorbell with barking noises. You open the door the rest of the way, and enter swiftly, looking around for your phone, hoping you can get in and out quick. You check the living room. Nothing. You look in the kitchen. Nope. You check the bathroom. Still no. You finally deduce that the only place your phone could be is up. Probably, and unfortunately, in Jade's room.

You ascend the stairs, slowly due to the lack of rails. You eventually make it to the top and see a green door. On the door, in some fruity font says 'Jade Harley'. You feel sick at the sight of the door, let alone what and who's behind it. You then realize that the door is also ajar. Man, all these ajar doors are just going to invite more spiders, and then you'll have to be the one to deal with them. You open the door the rest of the way, and look inside.

Underneath what is possibly pounds of plushes of all sorts of animals, below white blankets with puke green sun logos on them, lies a black haired, bucktooth, typically bespectacled girl. But you're not looking at her. On purpose. You're looking for your phone, and lo and behold, there it is, next to a pile of freakish horrorterrors in the form of soft fabric. You pick it up, and check the time. "My god." You say out loud, looking down at your phone, revealing that the time was 12:44 P.M.

You glance at the possibly comatose girl lying in her bed. You scan the room for an alarm clock, but no such creature exists. You walk towards the back of the bed. You can see her stupid sleeping face. Jegus, can she snore. You take a deep breath. "WAKE THE FUCK UP, FUCKASS!" You shout so loud, you hear an echo throughout the house. You then proceed to push her out of her bed, on to the side, that does not contain a pile of soft playthings, but instead, pieces of metal from her robot building set. She awakens, startled, and then flies onto the ground, landing on pieces of die cut metal. "OW! What the fuck!?" She shouts at first, and then she reaches for her glasses on her alarm clock-less side table."(Name)! What the fuck are you even doing here!?"

She gets up quickly, and then accidentally steps on another sharp piece of metal. "OWCH! Goddammit!" She then falls back onto her bed, face first. You look down upon her (as you always do) and notice that she's wearing stupid looking yellow pajamas. "How old are you even?" You ask curtly. She shouts into her bed, and then turns towards you. "Who even cares, what are you doing here!?" she yells with less than required breath to do so. "This." You say, as you hold up your cellphone. "Did you know that you slept in till nearly 1'o clock?" You show her the time. She looks at it curiously, and then shrugs. "No real reason to get up, I guess" she says, heading out of her room, downstairs.

You then notice the green rectangle lying on pieces of scrap metal. You pick it up gently, so that you do not touch the metal. In a familiar fruity font, you see the words 'Diary'. You eyebrows rise, as you captchalouge the book. You start to walk downstairs, when you realize that there are no sounds coming from the kitchen, where Jade supposedly went to. You peek inside, and see a girl, asleep at the dining table. On a plate in front of her was a quarter eaten chocolate muffin. You take the muffin, and walk out, without saying goodbye, or closing the door.

Later that day you check out the diary. You look through random pages, seeing scribbles about animals, and fictions about how she wants to be one and you nearly vomit. But then you notice a page without any fancy fonts or stupid drawings, it is purely a journal log. You read through it, suddenly in shock.

She has a black crush.

 **AN: So what do you think? Tell me what I can do to improve my writing, or if you have any requests for another character, or characters. :3**


End file.
